


Cooking Disasters

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Always eager to do something nice for his husband though, Ethari is the master chef, Fluff, M/M, Runaan is not a cook, Runaan tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Runaan wants to cook his husband a meal so he can eat as soon as he gets home. Easier said than done in Runaan's case.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 43





	Cooking Disasters

All Runaan wanted to do was cook his husband a nice meal. He wanted to do something nice to help. His husband had been pouring over the sweltering heat of his forge to produce weapons for people to fight. Runaan had been training. He felt like he wasn’t doing nearly as much work as his husband. But he doubted his abilities in the forge. He’d sooner break something, and he didn’t want to set Ethari back. Runaan could still walk and keep his eyes open. Could still think. Ethari was walking into their home each evening with half lidded eyes and the occasional burn. Usually cleaning up and having a nap before he would start dinner. 

Runaan had taken most evenings to train others. To make sure people knew what they were getting into. That they knew how to attack and how to wait. Opportunity was a useful tool. 

But today, it was Runaan’s day to take a break. And he’d wanted his husband to take one too. But of course, the man had another unfinished project. Always going to bed early and rising early. An out of place habit for the blacksmith. Often enjoying a sleep in and rising after Runaan, a routine that had stuck with the young blacksmith. But he was too tired these days, getting up even earlier than the assassin himself. Overworking himself. The least Runaan could do was make him dinner. 

Easier said than done. Runaan would readily admit that Ethari was the better cook out of the two. But Runaan wasn’t hopeless. He could sew. He could fight. He could clean. He could make basic meals. Any elaborate dishes he often left to Ethari. The man ever curious about other cuisine.

Runaan had heard of a dish. Something he had never attempted before, but it sounded good and simple enough. And he trusted his husband’s taste to like it to. Though, he couldn’t say the same for them liking Runaan’s own cooking. The man had struggled to get the recipe right. Knocking things over and spilling too much of one thing into the mixture. Running a hand down his face, Runaan shook his head and got back to it. He was going to present his husband with the most amazing meal.

Runaan stood, head bowed in the kitchen. Defeated. His whole demeanour was deflating. His ears perking up when he heard the ruffle of fabric at the opening to their home. His head lifted to spot Ethari with wide eyes. The first time in a week that his eyes had opened this wide. Runaan wasn’t sure that counted as success yet.

“What…?” The man looked around. Slowly wandering into their house. Looking up at the few ingredients that had somehow managed to get above everything. Even Runaan didn’t know how they got there. Looking back to his husband. A silent question in his eyes. 

Runaan was quick to walk from his place of utter defeat and into the warm embrace of his husband. Stubbornly propping his chin on Ethari’s shoulder. 

“So, I decided I’d cook us dinner because you were so busy and so tired.”

He felt his partner shake with barely contained laughter. Runaan refused to look at him. Completely deflating against Ethari. Feeling Ethari pat at his head.

“You clean, I’ll cook.” Ethari stroked his dark fingers through Runaan’s long white hair. Pulling something from his hair. “But first, clean yourself.”

Runaan sighed when Ethari started to laugh. Grinning as he tugged his husband to the bathroom.

“I’m not the only one who needs a good clean.”

Ethari’s genuine smile warmed through Runaan as they disappeared into the bathroom. 

Ethari helping to wash ingredients out of Runaan’s hair while Runaan cleaned under his own nails. How did anything stick there when he kept them cut short? He opted for scrubbing stains from Ethari’s skin. A dark smudge across his left cheek. Ethari closing his eyes as he let Runaan work. A simple cleaning process the two of them agreed to do again. Relaxing and helpful. And getting to spend time together made it all the more worth it. 

Runaan let out a long, contented sigh as he emerged clean, stretching. Ethari put a hand on his shoulder and looked silently at the mess. Runaan nodded before moving to start cleaning. Determined to remove the mess up that even got on the roof. His resolve sparking up with his lover’s quiet humming as he helped. 

“How long has it been since we did this together?”

Runaan almost started crying when he saw how bright Ethari’s eyes were. Delighted in cooking together. It had been a while since they’d done this. The war and allies becoming a big priority.

“Too long.” 

Ethari glancing over to Runaan. That light in his eyes never dimming as he came closer to gently kiss Runaan’s temple. 

“The we’ll have to do it again when all this is over.”

Runaan didn’t want to let his mind wander or linger on the ‘what if’s’ of the future. He just wanted to focus on the merry thought of spending time with his husband like this. No war. No threat. Just peace. 

“I’d love that.”

Runaan swayed slightly to Ethari’s humming. Freezing in place and scowling at the wall upon hearing his husband’s next words.

“But maybe wait for me to get home before you attempt any… can we call this cooking?”

Runaan slowly turned his head to Ethari who laughed but his eyes grew wide as his body gave away that he was prepared to dart to the side. Runaan’s sly grin was slipping back in its place. 

“It’s called an attempt because I love you.”

Feeling Ethari’s arms wrap around his middle. A quick kiss pressed to his cheek. The love in Ethari’s eyes was almost overwhelming and Runaan couldn’t help the wide smile that slowly formed. He really was lucky to have this man by his side. Leaning forward to press a proper kiss to Ethari’s lips. Lingering for a second and slowly leaning forward again. Ethari pulling back just enough to shift himself around Runaan to be standing in front of him. Leaning in for another slow kiss.


End file.
